rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zathronas/Speculative author: Ozpin, the great and powerful
Hello and welcome to the 5th instalment of Speculative author. He is a riddle wrapped in a mystery inside an enigma. He knows more of what is happening in Vale than anyone else but doesn’t seem to act on it. Those who know him never go against his wishes yet he himself says that he made more mistakes than anyone else. Everyone, including us thinks he is very powerful but we never see him using said power. Ozpin: the great and powerful. He might be the most frustrating character to analyze and speculate about since Kosh. Why? Because he is at the same time the easiest and hardest person to figure out. Easiest because of his role in the series. Hardest because of the veil that surrounds him. So who is Ozpin? Right now he is the wise powerful old man who guides and mentors Ruby. Note I said Ruby, not RWBY. I’ll explain later. But I believe that description to be a mask. Why? The wizard of OZ. Ozpin is based on the great wizard who was a wise powerful old man that ended up being a sham. He wasn’t what he was made to be. He did help Dorothy and her friends but he wasn't a powerful wizard. Could this apply to Ozpin? Well, what do we know about him? He lets the students make mistakes, to the point of being reckless. Doesn’t seem to be involved in the day to day education of his charges, doesn’t discipline them either. The only time we see him have an actual interest in any of his student was at the start of the year with Ruby. Some might say that his talk with Blake would count too but the conversation itself seemed more out of duty, he even said it himself: Ozpin: You wouldn't have been the first. But what happened tonight was not an isolated incident. I may be your headmaster, but I am also a Huntsman, and it is my sworn duty to protect this world from the forces that conspire against it. Blake, are you sure there is nothing else you would like to tell me? Huntsman first, Headmaster second. So, you may all wonder where I am going with this. I believe Ozpin isn’t all that he seems, like the wizard of OZ. I believe the students in his care are secondary to him over the overall protection of the world. He treats them well and wants them to be huntsmen and huntresses but he is not that far off Ironwood in regards of seeing the forest instead of trees. He believes in the hunters and huntresses and knows the children in his care are in for a very hard life and does not sugar coat it. I believe we have put him on a pedestal when he is only a man with all his warts like any of us. Ozpin is not the benevolent old man that we make him to be. He is a hard man that has seen much and I believe he would not hesitate to sacrifice others for the greater good. The length he would go for the greater good remains to be seen. Category:Blog posts